1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elbow for a suspension device supporting a control element or the like, wherein the elbow has two support arm fastening walls oriented at an angle to each other, on which the support arms, which are embodied as hollow profiled sections, can be fastened.
2. Description of Prior Art
An elbow of this type is taught by German Patent Publication DE 38 05 422 C1. The two support arm fastening walls are reinforced in respect to each other by an inclined connecting bridge. Support arms are pushed on guide plates on the sides of the support arm fastening walls, which face away from the connecting bridge. The support arm has an open cable conduit which can be closed by a cover. Cables inserted into the cable conduit are turned over the connecting bridge and inserted into the cable conduit of the second support arm.
With elbows of this type, the insertion of cables or the like into the supplied support arms, which enclose the cable conduit in the form of closed hollow sections, is difficult, because the connecting bridge blocks the access to the cable conduit.